Dean Takes a Nap
by The Wicked Witch of Cupcakes
Summary: Dean takes a nap. Castiel's nightly tradition of watching Dean sleep is interrupted by a few unwanted guests (Edward Cullen will make a brief appearance but no enough to truly be a crossover). DESTIEL. (Nothing too inappropriate, just T cause I'm paranoid)


**This is just a weird little fanfic idea I had, like most of my fanfics. It's basically the Trickster, Castiel, and Crowley fawning over Dean as he sleeps. And warnings, there is a little Anna bashing, only because I don't appreciate her getting in between my Destiel. If you like her character, please don't be offended I promise it's all in good fun. SO yeah. I hope you enjoy this in all it's weird randomness glory.**

Sam and Dean returned to their crusty motel room exhausted. It had been a long day and a hard job. Dean had a throbbing headache because he had had his head smashed into a concrete wall during the case.

"Dean, I'm going out to get some food. You want anything?" Sam asked.

"Naw. I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Dean replied. Sam knew that if Dean was refusing food it meant he was serious. Sam left, leaving Dean alone so he could get some sleep. He was out cold in a few seconds. Several minutes passed, when the TV turned on and started blaring an unbearable high-pitched shrill, announcing the arrival of an angel. When Castiel appeared over Dean's bed, the sound stopped.

Castiel hovered over Dean, as was his nightly tradition, and watched his steady breathing. Cas couldn't help but smile at his cute little hunter, sound asleep.

"He is _cute _when he sleeps, isn't he?" A British voice commented. Castiel spun around to face the demon Crowley.

"What are you doing here?" Then he realized that Crowley was staring at him, hovering over Dean.

"I-I wasn't-" Castiel tried to explain.

"Please, I think we both know what you were doing." Castiel was at a loss for words. Crowley waited for him to say something. He was so flustered that he didn't, so Crowley continued.

"Are you _still_ trying to deny your feelings?" He asked. Castiel ignored him.

"I was just watching over him. _You _shouldn't be here." Castiel argued, trying to explain himself. Crowley laughed.

"Don't deny it. He _is _very pleasing to look at." Crowley said. The look on Castiel's face made Crowley laugh some more. The noise made Dean stir. Castiel held his breath, praying that Dean did not wake up. After a moment of silence and Castiel was sure Dean was not going to awaken, he let his breath out.

"That was a close one." Crowley joked. There was a _whoosh _as an unexpected guest joined the party.

"Hey you guys? What 'cha doing?" Asked the Trickster, with his usual mischievous smile. Castiel was confused, but Crowley was angry.

"Uhh. Not _this_ guy." Crowley whined. The Trickster looked offended.

"What? How come you don't like me?" The Trickster asked, making a pouty face.

"Because it's _my _job to make chaos and drama, and every time _you _show up, I can't do that because you already have!" Crowley yelled angrily. Dean stirred again.

"Would you two quiet down? You'll wake him." Castiel reprimanded. The three were silent for a moment, just watching Dean take deep breaths. They all hated to admit it, but there was something fascinating about humans, especially _this_ human.

"He's so cute when he sleeps." The Trickster commented, breaking the silence.

"That's what _I _said!" Crowley agreed.

"You _too?_" Castiel asked, shocked that the Trickster of all people would harbor feelings for Dean.

"Who _hasn't _secretly fantasized about Dean? The man is ridiculously gorgeous." The Trickster explained.

"I _know_." Crowley agreed. Castiel couldn't help but notice that for people who hated each other, they got along pretty well. The three men stared at Dean.

"I wonder if he's okay. He hit his head today. I think maybe I should wake him up to be sure he's alright." Castiel said anxiously.

"Calm down. Get that stick out of your ass." The Trickster said, stopping Castiel from waking Dean.

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll sleep it off." Crowley said. Then Dean scrunched his nose and whimpered a little, before once again falling silent.

"Awww." The three said in unison.

"What do you think he's dreaming off?" The Trickster wondered out loud. Castiel noticed that the Trickster had made some popcorn materialize out of nowhere. He was eating it.

"Who knows?" Crowley said. He tilted his head. "What I wouldn't give to find out what's going on in that head of his."

"I have been inside his dreams." Castiel said, unaware he was subconsciously trying to assert his dominance over the other two because he did not appreciate competition. But Castiel was oblivious to this. He told himself just wanted to protect Dean's virtue.

"Oh really?" The Trickster said slyly. That was not the reaction Castiel was expecting. "Do tell."

"He was fishing." Castiel said, feeling a little bad about betraying Dean's dreams to these two mischievous men. He did not trust either of them. Especially after the Trickster gagged him and wouldn't let him go when he had tried to warn Sam and Dean about the Trickster's plot. But Castiel had to prove he was the closest to Dean.

"Fishing?" The Trickster didn't look impressed. "We all know that's not what he dreams about. You didn't have to lie about going into Dean's dreams just to impress us."

"I do believe I know of a way to go into a human's mind… If I remember correctly." Crowley said.

"You can't do that!" Castiel yelled angrily. The shouts made Dean stir. The three men froze. Dean rolled over to sleep on his other side. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What'd he say?" The Trickster asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I didn't catch it." Crowley answered. They both jumped up and brought their faces close to Dean's to hear his mumblings.

"Sounds like…_die_?" Crowley said, trying to decipher Dean's sleep talk.

"No, more like _bye._" The Trickster said. They both leaned in closer, so they were less than an inch away from Dean's face. Castiel leaned in too. He wanted to keep an eye on these two, but he was also a little curious as to what Dean was dreaming about.

"_Pie._" Dean said into his pillow.

"Pie." Castiel said.

"Pie?" Crowley asked.

"Pie!" The Trickster shouted.

That's when Sam walked in the door. He froze in the doorway, confused at what he was seeing. Crowley, the Trickster (still eating popcorn), and Castiel were all leaning over his brother while he was sleeping. He blinked. There was about three seconds where no one moved, just stared at each other.

"Um…" Sam almost dropped the bag of food he was holding.

"Hi Sam!" The Trickster said. He gave Sam a little wink.

"Gigantor." Crowley said, monotone (he still didn't like Sam).

"Sam, I can explain." Castiel began. Sam just backed out of the door and walked away, closing the door and putting the "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob. Sam decided this was one "adventure" he could do without.

"Okay then." The Trickster said.

"What if Sam tells Dean about this when he wakes up?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"He won't. Don't worry." The Trickster said. The three went back to watching Dean sleep.

"He is so cute, I could just _pinch _his cheeks!" The Trickster said.

"I could just climb right in there with him, and I'd pinch much more than his cheeks." Crowley purred.

"Don't say those things!" Castiel warned. Just as he was about to kick Crowley and the Trickster out once and for all, when a fourth guest joined them.

"Anna." Castiel greeted the redhead who appeared next to the bed.

"Ugh. This party is males only!" The Trickster complained. He threw some of his popcorn at her. The men glared at her. They didn't appreciate the fact that she had slept with _their_ Dean. (And they were more than a little jealous).

"You three should not be fooling around here." She warned.

"Okay. We'll leave." Crowley hissed. "Now don't you have some "rebelling angel" stuff to do?"

Anna glared at him before disappearing.

"Ugh. I _hate_ that chick." The Trickster complained.

"I know. She thinks she knows everything." Crowley agreed. Castiel didn't say anything about Anna, but he didn't correct them either.

"She thinks she can just walk on in here and try to join our _watchingDeansleep-party_. The nerve."

"Tell me about it." A fourth, unfamiliar voice said. The three turned to see a tall, skinny, somewhat handsome looking teen standing in the corner.

"Um…Who are you?" The Trickster asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen." The teen stepped forward.

"Are you _sparkling?" _Crowley asked, disgusted.

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked, very irritated at all the people trying to watch his Dean sleep.

"I like watching people sleep. So I thought I'd join you." He explained.

"No. That's creepy. Get out of here." Crowley said. For once Castiel agreed with the demon. The weird teen disappeared.

"What a stalker." The Trickster said.

"Does that make us 'stalkers'?" Castiel asked.

"Naw. It's different with us. We're not stalking per say, we're hovering nearby and making comments." The Trickster explained. Castiel was still confused.

Then Dean started to stir some more. This wasn't just moving around in his sleep though. His face contorted in agony. His sleep talk started to get louder and a little more violent. His hands clutched the sheets.

"He's having a nightmare." Castiel pointed out.

"Awww. I bet I could make him feel better." The Trickster said.

"No way am I going to let _you _get into bed with Dean before _me_." Crowley said.

"You don't even really want Dean, you just want to make him feel uncomfortable and take a picture of it so you can treasure the moment forever." The Trickster complained.

"That's only partially true." Crowley shot back.

"He's waking up!" Castiel shouted. Immediately the three men disappeared along with any sign the three of them had ever been there. A moment later Dean woke up. He looked around the room. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched. But Sam wasn't there. No one was. So Dean went back to sleep. After they were sure he was out, the three men reappeared.

"He almost caught us there." The Trickster said to the other two.

"We could have just made up some lie about what we were doing here. Make something up about a demon he needs to hunt or something. He'd believe it." Crowley said. The Trickster looked at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Whoa! Would 'ya look at the time? I'd better be going. Important stuff to do." He started to go then stopped. "But this was fun. We should do this again sometime." He added before disappearing. Crowley too got up.

"I'd better be off as well. This was fun, but I've important business to attend to." He said before disappearing too, leaving only Castiel and Dean. Castiel decided to keep an eye on Dean, just in case anymore unwanted visitors decided to drop by. After a while he started to get cold, even though he was wearing a trench coat. Dean shivered a little too. Castiel did a quick scan of the room before very cautiously lowering himself next to Dean to snuggle. Not because he had _feelings _for Dean. Not like that. They just had a special bond. And Dean was cold, so Castiel was just warming him up. That was all.

The next morning, when Dean awoke Castiel was not there. He got up and rubbed his eyes. The goodnight's sleep had helped his headache. He looked over to where Sam was getting ready.

"Oh, Dean. You're up. How'd you sleep last night?" Sam asked, out of curiosity. Dean stretched.

"Actually really well. These must be some high quality motel mattresses." Dean started to get up.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Dean started. Sam looked up.

"About?"

"It was weird. The Trickster, Crowley and Cas were all there. I forgot what was going on, but I think Anna might have been there too. And something about pie."

"Well that certainly is a strange dream." Sam tried not to laugh.

"Let me know if you have any more of these "strange dreams" okay Dean?" Sam asked. Sam was curious to know if this 'get together' was a regular thing. Then Castiel appeared.

"Hey Cas." Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Sam. Dean. How is your headache this morning?" Castiel couldn't help but blush a little when he greeted Sam, who knew of the events of last night.

"Gone."

"So I take it you slept well last night?" He asked.

"Yeah. I had the weirdest dream though…"

**YAY! DID YOU LIKE IT? I'm thinking of writing a crossover sequel with Doctor Who/Sherlock/HarryPotter/anything else you guys want, let me know and another one where they actually go into Dean's dreams. I need ideas for Dean's dreams, so I am open to suggestions! And Let me know what you think/or if there are any "special guests" I should include. I seriously love all your ideas! And nothing is too random for me. And check out my other SPN stuff. AND THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
